1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device that minimizes degradation of quality of images displayed caused by a kick back voltage.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The liquid crystal display device is a flat plane display device for displaying images by controlling a light transmittance of a liquid crystal by using an electric field. The liquid crystal display device may include a liquid crystal display panel in which liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix, and a driving circuit which drives the liquid crystal display panel.